It has long been known to house electrical fixtures such as switches and receptacles in an electrical outlet box. The outlet box permits the insertion of electrical wires into the box which are terminated to electrical fixtures. The fixtures then may be mounted to the box which provides protection to the fixtures as well as the wires terminated therein. The outlet box is mounted to a wall or other structure at a convenient location to provide access. A face plate or cover is then mounted over the fixture to close off the box, yet maintain the required access to the fixture.
Electrical fixtures for mounting in a standard size outlet box are available in a variety of configurations. Such fixtures include single and duplex receptacles in varying shapes, GFCI receptacles, round receptacles, and various types of switches, including toggle and rocker plates. The selection of the type of fixture to mount within the box is dependant upon the specifics of the application and the desired aesthetic result.
While the outlet box itself is generally universal to the type of fixture mounted therein, a face plate or cover must be selected for each type of particular fixture mounted in the box. For example, a face plate adapted for a duplex receptacle fixture will have two access openings sized and shaped to match the size and shape of the two receptacles of the fixture, whereas a face plate adapted for mounting with a simple single toggle switch will have a single opening having a size and shape matching the toggle switch.
As can be appreciated, the varying shapes and sizes of the access openings prevent the face plates or covers from being interchangeable. As a result, an electrician at a construction worksite would necessarily need to have in his or her possession a collection of various face plates or covers to accommodate all of the possible fixtures. As the face plates or covers are generally well constructed so as to provide suitable protection to the interior of an electrical box, the cost of maintaining a large inventory of such face plates or covers becomes a drawback.
Alternatively, face plate or cover assemblies can be employed that are adaptable or convertible to accommodate multiple styles of electrical fixtures. These cover assemblies generally include a number of adapter plates to accommodate the different types of electrical fixtures. With these cover assemblies, the appropriate adapter plate is selected, depending on the type of electrical fixture, and the selected plate is mechanically mounted to the back of the cover. The cover is then mounted to the electrical box.
One drawback with such conventional cover assemblies is the difficulty involved in aligning the cover, with the adapter plate mounted thereto, to the electrical fixture contained within the box. Often, several adjustments must be made between the adapter plate and the cover so that the adapter plate, cover, electrical fixture and outlet box can be properly aligned for mounting. To make matters worse, in certain installations as discussed below, a loose gasket must be accurately positioned and held between the cover and outlet box during mounting of the cover to the box.
Another consideration is the fact that such outlet boxes having electrical fixtures mounted therein are often installed outdoors or in other places where they may be subject to adverse conditions. In such environments it is necessary to construct the outlet box to be water resistant, so as to protect the components housed therein. Undesirable accumulation of water within the box can be dangerous and detrimental to such electrical fixtures housed therein. Various electrical codes and standards such as those promulgated by Underwriters Laboratories (UL) require exterior outlet boxes to have a certain degree of water resistance, i.e., resistance to entry of water over a period of time.
The art has seen a wide variety of box constructions which are designed to prevent the accumulation of water within the box. Typically, a cover is provided having a hinged lid, which provides access to the fixture when open and seals the box from the exterior when closed. Many of these covers also employ some form of gasket, as mentioned above, interposed between the box and the cover and another form of seal interposed between the hinged lid and the cover so as to prevent water from entering the interior of the box.
To ensure water resistance, the cover must be fitted to the electrical fixture contained within the outlet box. In particular, each type of electrical fixture requires a different sized and shaped access opening in the cover so that a sufficient water tight seal can be established between the cover and the fixture. Thus, manufacturers typically provide a series of box covers having differently sized access openings.
Additionally, the cover must be configured for horizontal or vertical installation. In this regard, manufacturers also typically provide a vertically oriented series of box covers and a horizontally oriented series of box covers. The vertically oriented series of covers include a rectangular base plate having a hinge on the short side with a lid pivotally attached to the hinge for vertical installations. The horizontal series of covers include a hinge on the long side of the base plate for horizontal installations. At times, installers will mount a vertical series box horizontally (or vice versus), but such installation will not pass UL specifications since such conventional boxes only pass UL specifications in a single orientation.
Obviously, providing a specific horizontal or vertical cover for installation of each type of electrical fixture is inefficient and undesirable in that an electrician would necessarily need to carry many different types of covers to each job site.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a universal cover that is adaptable to a wide variety of electrical fixtures and which is water resistant when mounted in either a vertical or horizontal orientation. It would be further desirable to provide such a cover with means for easy and accurate alignment of all of the cover components during mounting of the cover to an electrical outlet box.